Vongola Idol
by Kawamura Mieko
Summary: The Arcobaleno Entertainment are known for having the best solo singers, band, actors/actresses and everything an entertainment can ask for. Now, they launched a new song with a new singer which caused an uproar in Japan. But who is this shining new star that is known as Vongola? KHR AU BoyxBoy HibarixTsunaxMukuro Read/Review/Fave/Follow Complete summary inside. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

_So, hi again guys._  
><em>I'm gonna try and write this one together with<em>  
><em>my High School Catastrophe. Yup. XD This plot has<em>  
><em>been on my mind for a moment now and I just don't wanna lose it.<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna type it. Like right now.<em>  
><em>So please, if you are checking this right now, don't forget to review!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Plot summary:<strong> The Arcobaleno Entertainment are known for having the best solo singers, band, actors/actresses and everything an entertainment can ask for. Now, they launched a new song with a new singer which caused an uproar in Japan. Just within the span of overnight, million of questions are bombarded towards them about the said singer. The real question is, who is this shining new star that is known as the Vongola?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! But I hope I did. Haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 part 1<strong>

**"Stay hidden."**

**"Mm-hmm."**

**"Don't let them get into you _and_ your secret."**

**"Mm-hmm."**

**"Are you even listening to me?"**

**"Mm-hmm."**

**"So Tsuna, you do love me."**

**"Mm-hmm." **As the words finally registered in his head, his doe-like brown eyes widened, making it larger if humanely possible. A gasp left is mouth as his jaw fell on the car floor. _Literally._

**"I do not!"**

**"Harsh. Now that I got you undivided attention, listen carefully."**

_Damn Reborn, _the young boy mused. It's not his fault for zoning out. He had heard the same warnings and rules over and over again that he felt like if he will hear it one more time, his ears would burst!

**"As I was saying, _try_**** to keep a low profile. I know your brother can handle all the transfer you need the moment your identity is revealed. But it would be better if he really did handle those damn paper works himself." **Reborn growled lowly and Tsuna visibly flinched at that. He felt sorry for the ones handling those irritable paper works, mainly Reborn, but these _circumstances_ are beyond his control. The brunette let his eyes wander everywhere except the black suited man seated beside him.

**"But Reborn,"** he whined. **" It was never my fault, which I've been telling you both these past few days! You know how rarely Gio-nii called using his personal phone? So I had to take it, not expecting all those business talk that occurred. I thought the Science room was empty. Who would have thought that those girls loved hanging around places like that?" **Just thinking about staying crammed together in a place like that, filled with those preserved creatures in a bottle, is enough to make his body shiver. _Gross._

**"That doesn't change the fact that you were discovered." **Reborn pointed out and the brunette growled inwardly. Frustrated even. He knew it was pointless arguing with Reborn, even if his only goal is to make his point across. Which didn't work out so well.

**"They _did_ promise to keep it a secret. I know I could trust them." **Tsuna's voice slowly dropped into a hushed toned as he speak. Reborn looked at the young man and observed him. He had known the kid since forever and he knew his so-called _intuition_ was always pretty accurate. But there is nothing wrong with being more cautious.

**"You don't need to worry, Tsuna, I know you will enjoy this new school more than your previous schools."**

Tsuna decided it was better to shut his mouth and not argue any further. He's just saving himself further embarrassment that was bound to come. He turned his head and glanced outside the window of the car. Something familiar caught his eyes and his head quickly snapped after it. He had seen that shop before. He just couldn't pinpoint when and how. _Stupid memory. Quickly remember!_

Remembering something else, he turned and looked at Reborn enthusiastically. **"Do I have to do the _I'm-Dame-Tsuna_ act?" **He was hoping he would stop that and be himself more.

Reborn stared at him for a moment before speaking, **"Of course."**

**"Aww, do I have too?"**

**"We can't take the risk of you getting discovered. Your song was released a few days ago and it was a total hit. And you have yet made your debut appearance anywhere. Your popularity, in spite of people not knowing who you are, skyrocketed in a matter of hours; which is a good sign. Not knowing you seems just to boost their curiosity and your popularity." **Tsuna nods, understanding the concept of the idea.

**"I know that, but, how could my grades possibly expose me to the people in school? Unless, you know, I slip up and tell them myself that I'm Vongola." **The young brunette mused loudly, getting confused all over again.

**"Blame your brother. It was his idea." **_Curse you Giotto-nii! _He silently cursed his brother in the depths of his mind. Sometimes, his and his brother's logic didn't meet. And his brother's ideas always prevails!

Before he could utter another curse to torment his brother (what? A boy can wish), his eyes caught something familiar, again, and he doesn't need to crack his mind out to actually remember. He finally knows where he is headed.

**"Are we in Namimori?"** He asked, even after knowing the answer himself.

Beside him, Reborn smiled slightly at the other's expression **"Yeah, we are."**

Tsuna smiled widely at that and continued looking around the place as the car passed more familiar places. _Heh, I guess I take back what I said about Gio-nii. I do love him._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if this is short. But don't worry,<em>

_it's just an introduction. Later on, I'll try to make it longer._

_This chapter just show us a sneak peak, sort of. XD_

_Bear with me please! So, yeah, please Review what you think about it. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

_Updated: 02/06/15_

_Hi again guys! Thank you for_

_the support! In all honesty, I wasn't expecting_

_much in posting this one. But when I checked my stat after I woke up,_

_it felt like my heart is going to explode! Literally._

_I felt happy with all the views then suddenly I felt pressured and nervous._

_Hahaha. So anyways, I won't keep you any longer._

_This is the next chapter. :)_

_Please Review!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mazura:<em>**_ Thank you. :) I wasn't sure about the pairing, and I was like, 'Meh, let's just go with the flow'. XD_

**_Ayassiveire: _**_Thanks! And you better update yours too. I know I'm not the only one waiting. :3_

**_daaaaw: _**_Thank you! And I wish the other characters will fit in well too._

**Plot summary:** The Arcobaleno Entertainment are known for having the best solo singers, band, actors/actresses and everything an entertainment can ask for. Now, they launched a new song with a new singer which caused an uproar in Japan. Just within the span of overnight, million of questions are bombarded towards them about the said singer. The real question is, who is this shining new star that is known as the Vongola?

**Disclaimer I: **I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! But I hope I did. Haha.

**Disclaimer II: **I don't own the song. It's Nano's 【ナノ】.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 part 2<strong>

**_Lost... tesaguri de saga shiteta_**

**_Toza sareta mirai no k_****_otae nante doko nimo_**

**_Nai nashiru shoudou i_****_ma kaidoku funou_**

**_Found... kudaketa hazu no unmei wo_**

**_Mijuku na yume no naka _****_de kikoete kitan da_**

**_Saigo made I'll be there for you_**

**_Tachi domara nai kono hari dake wa_**

**_Boku no asu wo kizamu oto tsuki sasu_**

**_Shinjitsu kara nige tara ima_**

**_Genjitsu nimo make tara ima_**

**_Nani ga nokoru no?_**

**_Kozoe kire nai kono kizu dake ga_**

**_Boku no kinou wo zanzou toshite kataru_**

**_Unmei ga hodokete mo ima_**

**_Sonzai wo kowa shite mo ima_**

**_Boku no michi wo yuku yo_**

**_It's now or never_**

The static coming from the television disappeared as a young man turned it off. With a low grunt, he stood up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen to grab something to drink. After watching (or listening because the background video of the song was just an animation provided by AE), he certainly needed a cold refreshment. _Cheers, Giotto. Another marvelous act accomplished._

He opened the refrigerator, the cold air hitting his face and body, and grabbed a bottle of water before shutting it close. He spun around and walked towards one of the cupboards where he hid all his sweet delicacies. Upon opening it, he grabbed a bag of marshmallow and went back to his living room. _If I want my company to be more popular, I need a little stepping stone. And this Vongola can be the key to rise Millefiore Recordings._

He plopped down back to his seat, opened the bag of marshmallow and pop one in his mouth. Now that he's thinking about it, many people wishes to see a one-time performance or lifetime performance of Arcobaleno Entertainment and Millefiore Recordings together. The two bosses, he and Giotto, are much obliged to do so if it means good in their business. But both of them thought that no one in Arcobaleno Entertainment at the moment will be compatible or in the level of the No. 1 performer Millefiore Recordings has to offer.

_But with the stunt Giotto pulled days ago, I think he's sending me a message. _Letting a smirk slip in his face, he had to admit that his rival did a pretty good job. Not only did he released a new artist that will no less be giving Arcobaleno Entertainment a boost in the entertainment world, but he did certainly found the one suited for his boy.

Two knocks resonated in his private room and he can't help the widening of his smile. _Speaking of the devil._ **"Come in." **He told the person beyond the door which opened immediately on his command, revealing a tall, slender and beautiful lady with long, straight pink hair. She's wearing a black office suit, white blouse underneath it, and black pumps. Her green eyes locked with his, before she bowed.

**"Good afternoon, Byakuran-san."**

**"Good afternoon, Bianchi, Kyoya." **On cue, a raven-haired young lad stepped out behind the woman named Bianchi. He acknowledged the white-haired man with nothing but a slight nod. He then shut the door close behind him with a soft click. The two new comers proceeded towards the sofa facing Byakuran's and seated, waiting for their boss to speak his business.

Hibari Kyoya is the guitarist of the famous band that Millefiore Recordings is proud of, Canary. At their first debut, people loved them and immediately hit the top lists. But Hibari Kyoya is popular in his own way. For some reason, his fans love him even if he's playing solo or with the band. Some says that he deserved far more better than staying in Canary. Some says that his skills does not match his bandmates. Thus, leading Giotto and Byakuran to end with such conclusions.

The young lady situated beside him is the assigned manager to him, Gokudera Bianchi. With her tactful and sharp thinking, any artist placed in her hands rise successfully. Yes, in her young age, she is sought to be the managers of their corresponding artists. And Byakuran was the lucky one who fished her out of the ocean.

**"So, I do hope you both _know why _you are here." **He started, expecting the two to at least nod at him. But they both just stayed still, staring at him. _At least they're very attentive. _**"Remember when I told you that you will have to leave Canary?" **He shifted his eyes towards Hibari's, noticing how he slightly sat straighter at the mention of his band.

**"Do I have to leave now?" **Come his short answer. Byakuran nodded his head as an answer. He opened his mouth to ask something but he was interrupted by his boss even before he could utter a word. He growled at that. Oh how he hate to be interrupted.

**"I found a _more suited_ guitarist in your position. We will hold a conference in two weeks where you will state your leave there." **

Hibari sighed at that. He had been getting ready about his leave since he heard about it months ago but now that he was asked to leave, he doesn't think he's _that_ ready yet. Of course, leaving Canary is hard. Not only it was his first band, it had been his only band. He never performed with anyone other than his bandmates. Yes, he played without them but it was always a solo performance. He liked playing with them, but he is the last person who would admit that.

**"I know that wasn't all you've got to say."** He received a soft chuckle and he glared at his uncle. You heard that right. Byakuran is his uncle, his mother's youngest brother.

**"As expected of Kyoya." **He smiled softly at his nephew before it disappeared and was replaced by a serious one. **"Have you heard the new song released by Arcobaleno?"**

**"Hn. What about it?"**

**"He is the guy you'd be working with after the conference." **His grayish-blue eyes widened at that. He had known about people talking about him who was going to work with one from Arcobaleno. But he doesn't expect it to be a newbie.

**"And here's the great part. You'll be working with him _without_ him." **Hibari raised a questioning eyebrow at that.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You'll work individually. His identity will remain a secret until Giotto otherwise says so."**

_Well this is going to be fun. _He thought sarcastically. _He better be good to work with or fuck this._

* * *

><p><em>YAAAAAY! Part 2 is finally done!<em>

_So yeah, I forgot to mention that Chapter one will_

_be divided in three parts. Those parts_

_are all introductions of our main characters._

_Hahaha. So yeah._

_See you next chapter!_

_Don't forget to review! :*_


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

_Hiyah guys! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT!_

_Also for the story alerts and fave, thank you!_

_Two updates in one night? Hah!_

_Yes, I did update again but because I know that I'll get busy_

_again in the next few days._

_I'll try to update this story every week or every two weeks_

_because I have many stories that needed_

_the same attention. XD_

_Anywhoo, thanks again guys!_

* * *

><p><strong>Plot summary:<strong> The Arcobaleno Entertainment are known for having the best solo singers, band, actors/actresses and everything an entertainment can ask for. Now, they launched a new song with a new singer which caused an uproar in Japan. Just within the span of overnight, million of questions are bombarded towards them about the said singer. The real question is, who is this shining new star that is known as the Vongola?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! But I hope I did. Haha.

_Thanks for the story alerts; **BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Mazura, Zeyra K, akirachan7, ayassiveire, foodeler, kouhahime, AliceVermillion, sakura Lee Ho** and **mariafranciscaj**._

_Thanks for the fave; **Azzuro Neve Maiameka, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Mazura, akirachan7, ayassiveire, AliceVermillion **and **xOxYourDevilxOx.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 part 3<strong>

Sweat trickled from his forehead down to his chin as he tried to steady his breathing. Their gig for tonight was a success, their hardwork really paid off. He and the other bandmates for tonight gathered together in the center of the stage and bowed. Round of applause and screams from the cheering audiences grew louder, asking for more. They'd love to perform again, but sad to say their time is up for tonight.

The young man with dark hair which is styled in a peculiar way, went down and gathered his things from the nearby table provided by the bar for their valuables. He grabbed a towel from inside of it and rid of all the unnecessary water pouring out of his body. A tap on his shoulder made him spun around, heterochromatic eyes, one dark blue and one red, stared at brown ones.

**"Hey. Good work there tonight." **The guy who was assigned to be the vocalist for the night slapped him on his back. He offered the raven-haired lad a smile in return.

**"Yeah, good work."**

**"Sorry for the short notice though. It's a good thing you were available tonight. If not, then we wouldn't have performed like we did right now."**

He simply smiled. He couldn't tell them that he was indeed busy that time he was called. Tonight, he was assigned to watch over his sister in the hospital. But his sister understood. His friends understood. And he was thankful for that. He needed money for the hospital bills. He would grab any chance he could get just to earn enough money. _For Chrome._

**"Mukuro, Shiro." **Both of their heads turned towards the voice who called them, seeing a man in his late thirties ushering them to come closer. Their other bandmates are already there.

When they reached the manager of the bar, he smiled gratefully at them. **"Thank you for playing tonight. I know, my call was unexpected but you came. All of you. So as promised, here's my payment." **He handed each a brown envelope with their respective money inserted in it. Lastly, he gave Mukuro's share, tapped his shoulder, and leaned closer.

**"Thank you. I know you're not available but you made time. So I added a little bit more, for Chrome-chan." **His eyes widened, staring in disbelief at the manager. He had been playing his guitar here ever since the manager, Kou, had found him. He had been playing long enough for Kou to know his family background.

He nodded gratefully at the man, unable to speak due from the kindness thrown at him. Kou squeezed his shoulders lightly, getting the young man's attention again.

**"You better go now. I know she's waiting for you." **With another nod, he bid Kou goodbye as well as his bandmates, grabbed his things and practically ran out of the bar. But before he could even reach the door, someone stopped in front of him, effectively halting his movements. The guy in front of him was wearing a dark gray suit, a white undershirt, and a matching dark gray tie. He has long, mint-colored hair, half up and half down, and teal colored eyes. _Is that, eyeshadow? _He extended his hand towards Mukuro for a handshake.

**"Good evening, young man." **He simply greeted.

Cautious of the man, he ignored the hand and stared at him weirdly. **"Uh, do you need something?"**

Showing that he wasn't offended for the rejected handshake, he simply retreated his hand and placed it on his side. The guy retrieved a card from his breast pocket and offered it to him. Thankfully, Mukuro took it and examined it.

_Millefiore Recordings_

**"As of today, my company is recruiting young adults who are interested in music. Not only that, but my company is seeking for someone with talents that is sure to bring tremendous achievements. And as you have shown in your performance tonight, you are qualified."**

**"Kufufu." **Mukuro laughed at that and smiled. **"I am happy to hear such flattery coming from someone working in one of the famous recording campany's in Japan. But I don't have time for this. Please excuse me." **He wanted no more than to go back beside his sister at the moment. He had abandoned her for the night and he wanted to make up for it.

He moved pass the man but he abruptly stopped when the man spoke once again. **"Oh, don't worry. I made some background check about you, Rokudo Mukuro. You have no parents. One sibling who is bedridden in a hospital. Two friends who are staying with you. And an older brother who went missing two years ago."**

Mukuro quickly spun around, emitting a low growl. The man simply smirked at him, glad to know he got the young man's undivided attention.

**"My boss is willing to give you enough money for the bills right away. In addition to that, you'll be well-known in Japan." **Thinking about it, he is in dire need of money right now. _But entering the media world? Now that's a first._

Sighing, he ran his right hand through his hair and looked the man. **"Alright, let's give it a shot."**

The man, who has yet to introduce himself, smiled and pointed at the calling card on his hand. **"Just call the number provided there and they'll give you the details. Look for me when they asked you and they'll know what to do. I'm Kikyo, by the way. See you in a few days, Rokudo-san." **And with that, he slightly bow at him and left just like that. As if he hadn't been talking business with him.

Now that no one seems to be going to stop him any moment, he ran out of the bar, called a taxi and went back to the hospital. During the ride back, he contemplated on his decision. All he could think of was it was good for Chrome. Minutes pass by and he finally arrived. He paid and got off the taxi.

It was a cold night, and even though it was way passed the visiting hours, guards let him pass. They'd even throw a greeting or two at him. He has been here a lot, and they just grew accustomed of his presence. Once, they did stop him but they figured that Chrome needed the company.

Letting his feet carry him in the familiar hallway, making turns here and there absentmindedly, he quickly reached his sister's designated room, and entered without a knock. He was greeted with the sleeping face of his sister. It was indeed late, he did expect his sister to be asleep at this time around. She has violet hair, styled like his, one eye behind an eye patch, and pale skin. On the couch beside the bed are two asleep figures; one had yellow hair and a scar running across his face, sleeping with his mouth widely open, and one wearing a bonnet and has eyeglasses, a cheek has a barcode on it, leaning on the wall.

He approached the bed, sat in the chair near it and grabbed Chrome's left hand. He kissed it softly before whispering, **"You'll get better in no time. Just you wait, okay?"**

* * *

><p><em>There you have it! All introductions are done!<em>

_Hooray! XD And I better get my sleep for classes resume tomorrow (or later this_

_afternoon coz it's 12 am in where I am)._

_So hope you guys like it._

_If I forgot to mention your name above, I'm sorry._

_I'll check on it later and put you on the next chapter, okay?_

_And don't forget to review! :)_


	4. Chapter 2

_Hi. I'm back again. -_- Even though_

_I told you guys that I won't be updating within a week or so._

_But here I am! /slapped_

_Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ayassiveire: <strong>Oh but there is! As I've told you guys in the first chapter, it was merely an introduction of my main characters. So expect to see more of the gang on the following chapters. /hugs back Thanks for supporting me as always, bezt._

_**Bearhug01:** I'm glad to hear that you love it. And I hope you won't get disappointed in my further chapters. I do agree with you that it pretty rare, I mean, the plot wherein Tsuna is an idol. Thank you also for reading this. Continue supporting it! :D_

**_akirachan7: _**_Well, I did mention that chapter one would be merely an introduction of the main characters. So, it mainly focus on them. But as I've said to __**ayassiveire**, expect to see the gang on the following chapters. Now that you've mentioned it, I was surprised as well when I wrote about Byakuran and Hibari. Weird, but cool right? XD Thank you for thinking this would be interesting though. ^_^_

**Plot summary:** The Arcobaleno Entertainment are known for having the best solo singers, band, actors/actresses and everything an entertainment can ask for. Now, they launched a new song with a new singer which caused an uproar in Japan. Just within the span of overnight, million of questions are bombarded towards them about the said singer. The real question is, who is this shining new star that is known as the Vongola?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! But I hope I did. Haha.

_Thanks for the story alerts; **BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Mazura, Zeyra K, akirachan7, ayassiveire, foodeler, kouhahime, AliceVermillion, sakura Lee Ho**, **mariafranciscaj Alexia Hellsing, Bearhug01, DaHibariKyoya, Fiane-Fiamma, Gaby3, Greystar13, Mirai Haruka,** and** cysticas**._

_Thanks for the fave; **Azzuro Neve Maiameka, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Mazura, akirachan7, ayassiveire, AliceVermillion, ****xOxYourDevilxOx, Bearhug01, DaHibariKyoya, Gaby3, Mirai Haruka, cysticas, **and **rima10011**._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**"Shit!"** He cursed himself who woke up late. He cursed his alarm who didn't wake him up at the right time. He cursed the flat floor of his new apartment for having unnecessary bumps when he's walking. And most of all, he cursed Reborn for not caring at all! _The least he could have done was to wake me up! But no, he decided that he's espresso is far more important than me!_ With a quick check on himself in front of the mirror, he quickly left his room, shutting the door behind him and ran down to the kitchen. The brunette grabbed a bread on top of the table and went running in his way to school.

The sun is shining brightly, it's warm rays heating his cold face from the cold shower he had. His skin welcomed the warmth as he ran down the street. When he reached a corner, he made a quick turn, not really paying attention. He hit something hard, causing him to lose his footing and stumble down on the concrete fall.

**"Ow, that hurts." **He grimaced at his aching back. _Good thing I finished my breakfast or the floor would've had it._

When he opened his eyes, a hand came in his view, offering help to stand. Pleased, he took it and pulled himself up.

**"Hey, I'm sorry about running into you. I wasn't paying that much attention and-"** He was cut off in between his sentence when the man he bumped into spoke.

**"T-Tsuna?"** Brown eyes widened as the man called him. Slowly, he looked up, brown eyes meeting amber orbs. The young man in front of him is extremely tall, with black, spiky hair, and his face sported a surprised expression as if he saw something he couldn't believe in.

**"Um, do I know you?"** The tall raven haired teenager froze for a moment before he quickly shook his head as if that question snapped him on his daze. _He doesn't remember, huh?_

Even before he could make an excuse for suddenly calling his name, he was interrupted by the small brunette. **"Wait, I'm sorry. Maybe you do know me. My family moved when I was seven and I've never had the chance to visit Namimori since. So, uhm," **he scratched his cheek which was slowly tinted with a light shade of pink from the embarrassment of not remembering anyone. **"What's your name? Maybe I'll recall you."**

**"Maa, maa. You don't need to be that nervous, Tsuna. I would understand if you forgot. We were indeed young back then." **The tall raven offered his bright and wide smile. **"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."**

The name certainly did ring a bell. Memories of him as a kid playing with someone who looked like a younger Yamamoto in the playground near their old house flashed through his mind. Another little kid is playing with them. If he remembered correctly, he had unruly silver hair and the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. And he's a crybaby alright. Unconsciously, Tsuna began to smile, feeling nostalgic.

Seeing his childhood friend's reaction, the brightness of Yamamoto's own smile only intensified and he couldn't stop himself hugging the small brunette.

**"Ompf!" **Came Tsuna's startled cry. He was beyond shock by the sudden gesture but it slowly relaxed, and before he knew it, he hugged his friend back. **"I'm back."**

**"Yep. Welcome home."**

**"You damn baseball idiot!" **A loud shout came from the other side of the street where Tsuna's back is facing. The two hugging teenagers' body tensed, and Yamamoto looked up towards the one who shouted. He smiled, an evil idea popping in his mind. Oh, how he can't help to tease the other. _Just a little bit._

**"How could you? You... Flirt... Gaah! Bastard! Why are you hugging someone this early in the morning?!" **A young man with silver hair and green eyes which showed so much emotion. Puzzled. Hurt. Betrayal. Disbelief. Anger. He can't help it. He was a little bit mad already to begin with. And just witnessing something so... _intimate_ is just too much! As always, he was waiting for Yamamoto to come and meet him at the intersection, their routine since they started going out. But the said baseball ace oh Namimori High was unusually late, which is a start. For he is always waiting for him. Every time he arrived at the said meeting place, Yamamoto will be there. Standing. _Waiting. Always. _So finding out his _boyfriend_ not there made him frustrated. Angry. Worried even. Then he decided to just go and check on him when seven minutes had passed and still no sign of the said raven lad. And finding _this._

While in Yamamoto's arms, Tsuna could feel the heated glare directed towards the back of his head. _If looks could kill, I'd be lying on top of my own blood by now._ He wanted to turn around and fix this misunderstanding himself. But strong arms halted his actions, making him stay in this _endearing_ position.

**"Maa, maa, Haya-chan. Why are you so angry this early morning?" **The raven haired lad said in a teasing tone of his which didn't situation at all. 'Haya-chan' grew redder with fury while Tsuna grew paler with every second. _What the hell are you doing, Yamamoto!_

**"Not angry. Furious. I AM furious. And don't you Haya-chan me, you bastard! Who is this you're hugging and why? Can't you do it in a fucking private place that you needed to do it in the middle of the fucking road?" **Tsuna flinched at every profanity that left the other's mouth. He began to wonder who this guy is and how he could curse as if it was in his daily vocabulary. It was intense!

**"Oh trust me, Haya-chan. If you'd know this guy, you'd be pushing me off of him and would be hugging him yourself." **He said it with a laugh. Tsuna could only sigh at this.

**"And why would I do that?"** Haya-chan asked irritably. Yamamoto only showed his one kilowatt smile, hold the small brunette's shoulders, and spun the petite body around, making the two face each other.

A sharp gasped left both of their mouths, their jaws hanging open from shock, eyes opened widely and their bodies went stiff. Their eyes slowly travel, taking the feature of the other. Before Yamamoto could speak, Haya-chan's, which was Gokudera Hayato all along, eyes sparkled, and ran towards them.

**"Jyuudaime!" **As he went closer, he managed to push Yamamoto's body away from his precious Jyuudaime's lithe form and hugged him himself. **"Jyuudaime, you're finally back!"** His eyes burned, tears threatening to show and spill out of his eyes. His arms tightened a little bit, as if reassuring himself if this wasn't some illusion he's suddenly seeing. It was almost nine years since his Jyuudaime left and moved out of Namimori, out of Japan to Italy. He remembered it like it was just yesterday. All three of them crying their hearts out for the heartbreaking farewell they had to do. But they all remembered, _he remembered and never had forgotten,_ about Tsuna's promise to come back no matter what. And now that he was here in front of his very own eyes, it was just too good to be true.

**"Y-Yeah. I'm home Gokudera-kun." **Behind them, Yamamoto could only smile before he came rushing and joined the hug, encircling both his arms around the two in-the-verge-of-tears closest and most treasured friend.

After the heartwarming reunion they had, they settled that if they don't start moving, they would definitely be late. And during their walk, they decided to do some catching up with each other.

**"And then, my sister left the main house as well and start her own life." **If he remembered correctly (again), Gokudera came from a wealthy family. But Gokudera was a result from an affair, thus he wasn't treated as a _pure _Gokudera, unlike his sister. Gokudera's father and Bianchi's, his sister, mother were married from family arrangement, merely for business. At that time, his dad loves somebody else, which was his mother. The affair continued behind the family's back and came Gokudera. He had been living with his mother, just a simple lifestyle. But because of her mother's health, which killed her after some years, he was asked to live under the Gokudera family. This and that happened; different opinions about the ideas, pointless comparison between the half-siblings, which led to Gokudera's patience to snap, and he left. But the siblings developed a unique relationship. It wasn't a hate relationship. No. Frankly, they were pretty close with each other. It's just that Gokudera doesn't need to see Bianchi's face or they'd fight.

**"Dad's going to be happy that you're here again. You should visit the shop soon with everyone." **Yamamoto said. Unlike Gokudera's wealthy family, Yamamoto came from a middle class family. His dad owned a sushi shop, the best sushi in all Namimori. Same with Gokudera though, he also lost his mother in a very young age. Tsuna thought that this was one of the reason that drew them together.

**"Speaking of everyone, how's your Mom and Dad, Jyuudaime? Also your brother? Bet he's so busy managing his company. As expected from one of the youngest billionaires in Japan."** At the mention of his Dad, Tsuna's body went limp, shoulders slackened. Staring down, he smiled bitterly as he told them his own story.

**"Mom's doing great. We left her in Italy. We adopted three kids whom we found abandoned in the streets of Italy. They helped my Mom." **Noticing something off, they both held Tsuna's shoulder, saying he doesn't need to tell if he's not ready yet. But Tsuna simply shook his head. **"Uh, the kids helped my Mom's... depression."**

Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged worried glances before looking at Tsuna, silently asking what went wrong. To the both of them, Nana was the sweetest and most loving person they had ever known. Depressed and Nana just doesn't sat well together.

Asnwering their silent question, Tsuna asnwered. **"My Dad met an accident. Unfortunately, he didn't make it."**

The atmosphere turned damp in the matter of seconds. They all lost someone important in their lives, that's why they could definitely tell how each other feels at the moment. It was hard. So hard. Especially when that someone is somebody who had great impact in their lives.

Letting out a chuckle, Tsuna scratched his right cheek and looked at his friends sheepishly. **"But that's all in the past now. Years had passed and we're coping up. For the better. So you two don't need to show such gloomy faces." **With saying these, they all smiled, effectively lighting up the mood.

Without them noticing because of all the talking, they finally reached their destination: Namimori High. The enormous school looked appalling, like every other school. Many students walking in the entrance, engaged in their own conversation, laughter errupting here and there. Another new school. Another trial in fitting in. But deep down, Tsuna knew that this would all end well. With his friends beside him.

As he stepped inside the school gates, a voice called, stopping Tsuna's legs from walking.

**"Herbivore." **His eyes glanced beside him and looked straight into cold, sharp grayish-blue eyes. Those eyes are squinted in an irritated manner, making Tsuna's body shudder in fear. The man strode closer his way, walking in that handsome manner. Tsuna gulped loudly. **"I do believe I don't see you around here before. Who are you?" **The man asked coldly.

Hibari's eyes studied the other's form. Obviously someone he didn't know. Was he planning to infiltrate his school without him knowing? _Hah. You wish. You had to do better than that._

**"What the hell, bastard? He's definitely a new student. He can't get a uniform if he's not enrolled, dumbass." **Gokudera answered for Tsuna.

Without looking his way, Hibari replied, **"I'm not talking to you, herbivore."**

**"Why you-!" **Hands stopped the silver haired teen from launching himself to the prefect. Yamamoto, who doesn't like violence, simply laugh and tried to explain himself.

**"Gokudera's right, Hibari-san. Tsuna here is new and would be starting his first day here." **The baseball ace stated.

**"Then I'm not informed." **Before anyone could utter a protest of their own, a tall man whose hair was styled in a unique way, walked quickly towards them.

**"Good morning, Kyo-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san." **The tall man greeted them with a nod. His gaze landed on the small brunette lastly. **"And you must be the new student. I'd thought something like this would happen. My apologies, Kyo-san." **He by then turned his body to face Hibari. **"Due from your absences these last few days, we failed to inform you about his coming." **He sincerely apologized to his leader with a formal bow. The prefect simply grunted in response and without sparing them a single glance, he left.

**"Sorry about that. So let's proceed to the office first, Sawada-san." **And with that, he led the brunette away from his friends who promised to look for him later if he ended up in another class.

Hibari Kyoya walked quietly in the hallways towards the Disciplinary Room. But every one moved out of the way for they all know that deep inside, the prefect was seething. _That was humiliating. _Being uninformed about such things had hurt his pride. But he wouldn't admit it to anyone. But nevertheless, he felt like a fool.

**"Kufufu. What's with the long face, Kyoya."** Upon hearing the voice, his hands quickly grabbed his tonfa and swung his arms towards the voice who spoke. The other, quite used to such greeting, managed to evade the attack thrown at him. **"Aww. Always so prompt with your greeting."**

**"Stay away from me, pineapple head. Or I'll bite you to death."**

Mukuro merely smirked at the threat and said, **"I'd like to see you try."**

Hibari knew that the pineapple head was simply pissing him off more than necessary. So with a hard glare, he quickly turned around and made his way to his small sanctuary.

**"Kufufu. Have a good day, skylark."**

* * *

><p><em>Phew! And here I thought I won't have the time today.<em>

_So as I've said, I won't take the risk of losing the ideas_

_of this story. So whenever I had thought of a scene _

_or any idea (like right now), I just typed away._

_Anyways, thank you so much for the support you guys are giving Vongola Idol._

_With all the alerts and faves, thanks!_

_Also, please review your thoughts. Anything will be accepted._

_See you guys on the next chapter! :*_


	5. Chapter 3

_FINALLY! An update! /slapped_

_Hello guys! It's good to be back._

_I've been stuck in the real world with lots of exams_

_plus I got addicted to this game. (Bezt is to be blamed. xD)_

_Anyways, with all the views and faves, I'm_

_literally __jumping in joy. Thank you!_

_So I won't keep you long._

_Here's the next chapter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ayassiveire: <strong>Haha. As always, thanks!_

**_akirachan7:_**_ Yeah, I know you guys love 8059. XD Just don't get caught while working again! :D_

**_4th Guard Heiress:_**_ THANK YOU! And please read the rest. XD I really need the opinion!_

**_xeyuxe20:_**_ Thank you. :D_

**Plot summary:** The Arcobaleno Entertainment are known for having the best solo singers, band, actors/actresses and everything an entertainment can ask for. Now, they launched a new song with a new singer which caused an uproar in Japan. Just within the span of overnight, million of questions are bombarded towards them about the said singer. The real question is, who is this shining new star that is known as the Vongola?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! But I hope I did. Haha.

_Thanks for the story alerts; **BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Mazura, Zeyra K, akirachan7, ayassiveire, foodeler, kouhahime, AliceVermillion, sakura Lee Ho**, **mariafranciscaj Alexia Hellsing, Bearhug01, DaHibariKyoya, Fiane-Fiamma, Gaby3, Greystar13, Mirai Haruka,** **cysticas, AKF-chan, Kirimi Hellgrea, Rozelia13, PCheshire, deawthewaffle, hibatsu,**** Willow121, Torashii, DanceOfTheCrystalRose1993, Valeria Whansinn, ErinSkyeLi27, **and **xeyuxe20**._

_Thanks for the fave; **Azzuro Neve Maiameka, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Mazura, akirachan7, ayassiveire, AliceVermillion, ****xOxYourDevilxOx, Bearhug01, DaHibariKyoya, Gaby3, Mirai Haruka, cysticas, ****rima10011, AKF-chan, Alexia Hellsing, DreamWeaverKarasu, Polar Cenit,** **Willow121, DanceOfTheCrystalRose1993, ErinSkyeLi27, **and** xeyuxe20.**._

* * *

><p><em>Namimori High<em>. A private school where all popular people in the entertainment industry choose to be. You'll find anybody here, just name it; from award winning actors and actresses to award winning singers, well-known composers to international fashion designers and models. Namimori High is just the right school to go if you're looking for privacy. Plus, no fans were trying to ogle at you in every second that may pass. People in Namimori are used to seeing famous people that they started treating them _like_ normal people they are. (And all famous people from the industry are much grateful for that.)

As Tsuna walked around the campus during lunch time, he wondered why his brother never brought him here in the first place. It could have save them all the trouble from the beginning. Though, he also thought why'd he missed such a vital information. _I had no idea there was a school as such existing in Namimori,_ he mused. With such a small town, no one would have thought that most of the famous people go here. The brunette had to admit it, who ever thought of the idea was a genius.

The two lovebirds are presently absent for they have some _unfinished_ business. He quietly smiled in amusement as he tried to recall their previous conversation, which in fact composed of an amused brunette, a smiling-like-an-idiot raven haired young man and a flustered and beet red faced young silverette.

_**XoXoXoX**_

_**"So how long?"** The question came out simple and short, and slightly incomplete because Tsuna thought they would get it at once. He just noticed the _affectionate _closeness and the _bond_ they share that is definitely nothing like the three of them had. Even without them doing or even saying anything out in the ordinary, Tsuna figured it out all to himself. He's not dumb. And dense. That's a fact. With the secret glances they gave each other, the accidental brushes he do whenever their bodies got too close for comfort which they thought go unnoticed, and the different aura they both give off whenever they do those things were just enough proofs he needed to put two and two together._

_Their teacher was suddenly called for an urgent meeting, leaving the class on their own and with nothing to do at all. As soon as the teacher stepped out of the room, Yamamoto and Gokudera quickly went and sat around Tsuna's desk. They continued where they left off that morning after being interrupted by a certain prefect. The question thrown by Tsuna left them both confused though._

**_"Pardon Jyuudaime, can you repeat your question?" _**_Tsuna sighed quietly. He was still wondering how he got the nickname. One moment, he was helping a child his age with a distinct hair color who tripped in the park they're playing at, and the next thing he knew, he was _Jyuudaime_. He didn't understand it but he didn't complain either, and the nickname just got stuck._

_The brunette stared at his two best friends and pouted. **"I know I've been gone for too long but that doesn't mean hiding this important information was necessary. So, when were you planning on telling me?"**_

**_"Sorry Tsuna but we seriously couldn't get what you're trying to say."_**

**_"I'm trying to _ask_ how long have you been a couple?"_**

_Yamamoto and Gokudera was shocked and were barely moving from their spot at first. But in a matter of seconds, both of their expressions morphed into something else, bringing pure entertainment to the brunette in front of them. The baseball ace sprouted a soft pink hue on his cheeks and simply looked away to hide his blushing face from view. On the other hand, the bomber (he was nicknamed the 'bomber' due to his temper) was blushing furiously. He gaped at his Jyuudaime, trying a way to somehow deny what he just asked but quickly closed his mouth for he doesn't know what to say. He continued doing this for half a minute, looking quite like a fish out of water. If Tsuna hadn't calmed the bomber down, he would have fainted on his place at that moment._

**_"We're sorry for not telling you immediately. It was not our intention hiding it from you. We were just used to people, you know, _used _to it. We completely forgot that you just got back here in Namimori."_**_ Scratching the back of his neck, Yamamoto offered Tsuna a small, apologetic smile which was returned. **"As for your question, we've been going out since middle school."**_

_Tsuna's mouth made an 'o' shape, counting in his mind. He was amazed on how long they've been going out. He smiled at them sincerely. **"I'm happy for the both of you. I wish you guys the best. Stay strong."**_

_Gokudera faced his Jyuudaime, glittering green eyes staring at brown eyes, before looking down on his feet. **"Aren't you mad, mortified, disgusted?"**_

_**"Why would I be? In fact, I'm very grateful that you both ended with each other. I knew that you two will be a great couple."** On cue, both of them blushed at Tsuna's statement. Both of them were honestly scared of what Tsuna will think of them after finding out their _current relationship,_ and deep down, they were glad that he accepted them and gave them his blessing._

**_XoXoXoX_**

He left the couple bickering as usual. More like a one-sided argument with Gokudera doing all the shouting while Yamamoto laughing and taking all things being said and thrown at him. Tsuna knew that whatever bad things Gokudera was saying wasn't true. He could feel how much he love the other. He just doesn't know how to show it. He was snapped out of his trance when he heard a commotion as he passed a certain corridor.

**"Ushishishi. The prince has returned. You must bow down to me."**

**"VOOOOOOOI! Who would bow down to you?!"**

**"White hair lady is right. Stop praising yourself too much, Bel-san or you might lose your fans."**

**"Who are you calling a lady, damn brat?!"**

**"That's Prince-sama for you, froggy."**

**"Oh my! You guys are lively as ever!"**

**"Trash."**

The last comment caught his attention, making him halt his movements. Unconsciously, his body leaned towards the noise, but still out of their view. Not only the expression but also the voice of the one who spoke seemed familiar. He raked his mind trying to recall who the guy was. With his mind preoccupied, he failed to noticed someone approaching him from behind.

**"Froggy here seems to forget what to call me."**

**"What he calls you ain't the problem here, damn Prince wannabe!"**

**"Shut up, White Hair Princess."**

**"You know, you guys-" **_Froggy's_ sentence go interrupted with a simultaneous **"Shut it!"**

**"Shut the fuck up trashes. You are all so goddamn noisy."**

As if something snapped on his mind, he finally recognized the voice. He had known him all along! Without a second thought, he moved from his place and simply walked towards the guy. As he look around, students around the group were in a safe distance as if a barrier surrounded the said group. But nonetheless, he continued walking, earning a lot of gasps around him. He went to grab the man's arm but even before he could get closer to him, an enormous body blocked him. Slowly, Tsuna looked up and he inwardly gasped when his brown eyes met a tall, frowning man with spiky black hair and lightning sideburns. He has three piercings on his left eyebrow, and some lip piercings with a chain connected on it.

Calming his nerves, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he opened his eyes, it quickly landed on the back of the man's head. **"I didn't know that you'd hire a bodyguard now."**

The man with scars on various parts of his face was absentmindedly gazing towards his group of friends, getting quite bored. He let his coat drape over his shoulders, much like a cape. Underneath it was Namimori High's white polo, the first button unfastened, a loosely tie around his neck and instead of the white indoor shoes, he had black boots on. The same bickering was always happening between them. He won't tell anyone but he most probably had memorized what comeback the other will say after another. He could have thrown things at them to stop them. Unfortunately, he wasn't carrying anything at the moment so he was in the end where he couldn't do anything to stop them. _Yet._

Gasps echoed around them, snapping him out of his daydreaming. Before he could even turn around to check what was going on, a voice stopped him. He haven't heard that voice in years, but he wouldn't forget it. _Not a chance._ That voice would always laugh at him whenever he got the chance to kick his butt, especially on video games. Quickly, he spun around to see if his hearing weren't playing with him. As he turn around, his eyes landed on a brunette smugly looking at him before his brown eyes traced Levi's body.

Tsuna must say, the guy loves black. Black leather jacket, black pants, black shoes. Now he's wondering if the prefect, Hibari-san, reprimanded these guys for not following the basic rules. They're not even wearing proper footwear designated for indoors. Shaking his head to erase those thoughts, he looked at the man with the scar on his cheek again and offered him a small smile. **"Nice to see you again, Xanxus."**

**"Twerp. What are you doing here?"**

**"This is a school, right? What else would I be doing here rather than studying?"**

Xanxus growled deeply but they both know that it wasn't in a threatening way. They've practically lived with each other when they were both still staying in Italy. They would waste their free time through playing games and goofing around together with Giotto.

**"Damn you and your mouth. What I meant was, why are you in Namimori all of the sudden? I thought your brother enrolled you in Tokyo?"**

The brunette chuckled nervously. **"Yeah. Well, some things came up and Gio-nii decided to move me here."**

**"VOOOOOOOOOOI!" **A loud shout interrupted their conversation. Both heads turned towards a fuming long and white-haired man with the other members of the group looking at them intently, trying to decipher what just happened. Xanxus rarely socialize with others, especially with new people! So, what makes this young boy special? They can't help but wonder.

**"Ushishishi. Boss is interacting with a person other than us."**

**"VOI! What the hell is going on?"**

**"Oh my! What a cutie!"**

**"Look at this, kaichou is a lolicon." **_Kaichou? _As fast as lightning, a knife emerged and stabbed the frog-head hat he's wearing atop his head that Tsuna missed. _How the heck did I missed that?! It was literally impossible to miss such a huge hat!_ Before his mind could wander into somewhere else, he faced the group of Xanxus and greeted them with a bow.

**"Hello. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nice to meet some acquaintances of Xanxus."** As he lifted his head, a mop of green and yellow invaded his vision. The one with the huge frog-head hat and a blond with a tiara on his hair leaned closer, too close for comfort.

**"So, what's your relationship with the boss?"**

**"Why is kaichou interacting with you like a normal person?"** And another knife stabbed him. Tsuna glanced at his cousin's bodyguard before returning it back to the _Froggy._

**"Kaichou?" **Before Tsuna could continue, those two were pushed away from him and was replaced by the White Hair Princess they've been calling. With a cough, he began introducing each of them to Tsuna.

**"Yeah, I _know_ who you are. You're the new transfer student, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sorry for the commotion we've caused." ** He shot a quick glance around his group. **"So yeah, we are the student council of Namimori. As you've heard, Fran here has been calling Xanxus kaichou. He's the elected president. I'm Squalo, the Vice. The blond prince wannabe is Belphegor. He's the secretary."**

Squalo was interrupted by the said blond. **"That's Prince Bel for you, peasant." **He received a punch from the vice president.

With a last glare, he continued speaking. **"As I was saying, he's the secretary. The weirdo with the frog hat is Fran. He's our treasurer. The multicolored haired man over there is Lussuria. He's our Auditor."**

**"Who are you calling a man, Squa-chan?" **The man named Lussuria walked towards the brunette. He stretched his arms and reached for Tsuna's face. As he caressed the flawless and slightly chubby yet soft cheeks, he can't help but squeal more. **"Definitely a cutie!"**

Unintentionally, Tsuna moved away from the grasped of the said man. He just had an inkling that something _will_ happen if he doesn't remove himself from Lussuria. Anxiously, he turned to face Squalo after getting interrupted, _again._

**"For the last time, let me fucking finish what I have to say!" **All of them stopped whatever they're doing, thankfully. **"And lastly, we have Leviathan. But you can call him Levi for short. He's our Public Relations Officer."**

And Tsuna gaped, mouth hanging open slighlty. He gave Levi a lengthy gaze. Now how could a face like that build a good reputation for an organization and manage its relationship with the public? No offense but with an expression like that, he can scare everyone in a five meter radius. _Not to mention, he's also a student?!_

**"Well, if you are wondering Twerp if why we," **he pointed towards Squalo, Levi, Lussuria and himself, **"are still here, it's because we choose work over studies. Levi here just decided to tag along. And here we are." **He muttered the last sentence in a bored and in the most monotonous voice he could muster.

With a shake of his head, Tsuna laugh at his cousin's antics. _He never changes. _Before anyone could make a noise, the ringing of the bell resounded around the campus, signaling the end of lunch. With a short nod, they bid each other goodbyes and went on to their respective rooms.

_Not only Gokudera and Yamamoto, but even Xanxus is here. Now I really have to confront Gio-nii. He should have sent me here at the first place!_ With that in mind, he silently yet happily trudged his way back to their room, still not sensing the man following behind him.

As Tsuna entered this room, the man silently following him stopped and hid behind a wall near his room and observed his _prey._ Tsuna was quickly attacked by a worried Gokudera who seemed to be asked questions about his whereabouts. He was followed by Yamamoto who was simply laughing but put both of his arms around each of their shoulders, placing himself in between of his best friends. With all that is happening around him, with his family, his job, he rarely finds something that amuses him. Or even something that had caught his interest. And now that he had finally set his eyes to a certain spiky, defying-the-gravity hair, and large, doe, brown eyes, he won't lose sight of it. _At all._

**"Kufufu."** With a short laugh and a last glance towards his prey, he turned around and made his way to his own classroom. **"You should be prepared, Tsunayoshi Sawada."**

* * *

><p><em>So. here's chapter 3! Sorry<em>

_for the long wait. Seriously, I got stuck_

_in the real world. I tried to make this longer but if that didn't_

_work, I'll try in the next chapters._

_Yep, no romance thing yet, except _

_Mukuro showing interest in our TUNA. I just showed_

_you guys the role of the Varia. YEAH! XD_

_So, I'll end it here._

_P.S. I'm typing this at my school library's computer._

_:v Please Review your opinions._

_It will help a lot. Thank you! :* Lovelots._


	6. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! I'll be honest with you._

_I'm a beginner in writing. A self-proclaim_

_author. I get excited with a hundred plus views._

_Seriously. I'm that type of person that_

_can easily get happy with simple things. XD_

_And just seeing my views go down to zero this last four days_

_broke my heart. X( Then after updating this afternoon (in our place),_

_and after refreshing for like ten minutes after posting,_

_seeing the views skyrocket again,_

_my heart would have burst in joy. XD_

_So yeah, I want to thank all my readers._

_And I hope you stand by me until the end. Pffft._

_So yeah, here's the next chapter._

_P.S. Thanks for the new story alert! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>akirachan7: <em>**_Hahaha. He IS a stalker. XD Yup, guess it was too late to say to expect the unexpected? XD But seriously, you're still reading this while working? XD Won't you get in trouble? I won't be held liable if ever. HAHAHA. Joke._

**Plot Summary:** The Arcobaleno Entertainment are known for having the best solo singers, band, actors/actresses and everything an entertainment can ask for. Now, they launched a new song with a new singer which caused an uproar in Japan. Just within the span of overnight, million of questions are bombarded towards them about the said singer. The real question is, who is this shining new star that is known as the Vongola?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! But I hope I did. Haha.

* * *

><p>A certain raven haired prefect was currently signing papers that were needed to be submitted to the Head Herbivore in his designated office. For some reasons he'd known from the start, his head had been aching. Plus, meeting those damn herbivores this morning just worsen it. <em>I'll somehow find a way to bite them to death. Hard.<em>

With a last flick of his hand, he had finally signed the last paper needed. He let out a soft sigh before stacking the papers together. The feet of his chair scraped on the floor of the Disciplinary Committee Office as he stood up and decided to give the damn papers on his own.

Beyond the door, Kusakabe was guarding it as always. When the door opened with a click, he quickly bowed his head. **"Good work today, Kyo-san."** The greeted prefect only nodded his head as an answer.

**"Make your usual rounds in Namimori. I'd be doing the one here today."**

**"Yes, Kyo-san." **And with that said, Kusakabe turned around and made his way out of the building to start his daily rounds as he was instructed.

As for Hibari, he made his way down to the Head Herbivore to get his job done immediately. He strode gracefully on the now empty and quiet hallways. With classes going on, most of the students should be inside, making Hibari's journey more peaceful and easier. With him hating crowds, he doesn't need to move out of their ways. More like students making way for him automatically.

Most noises he was hearing were coming from inside the classrooms he was passing by. Soft laughter from students who had probably heard a joke or had seen something funny, teachers speaking as discussions were in commence, and for most of the rooms, silence reign. Maybe a test or seatwork was being held. Not like Hibari cared. All he knew was that no one is trying to disrupt the peace in Namimori High. _For now._

Minutes later, he had reached his destination. He knocked on the door once and opened it without waiting for approval from the person inside. What he saw beyond the closed wooden door was the Head Herbivore himself, with the President and Vice President Carnivores.

**"So why the hell wasn't I informed about the twerp's transfer?"**

**"Voi! I've been telling you this since a while ago. I've had informed you about Tsunayoshi Sawada. You were just not paying attention! As always! So don't go blaming others for your apparent omission!"**

_Seems like I wasn't the only one surprised by the new student. _He thought as he looked at the three people in front of him. Hibari being Hibari, he walked passed the two carnivores and went straight to the Head Herbivore's table. **"Here are the papers you've asked."**

The old man with most of his hair turning white, turned slightly his way and smiled at him, causing his skin around his eyes to wrinkle, exposing his old age. With a nod, he said, **"Thank you, Kyoya."**

He received a growl from the latter. What Hibari hated the most about this guy was when he was being referred as _Kyoya._ No one was allowed to call him that. That was also a reason why he was labeled as an Herbivore. He just hate this old man's guts.

**"Trash."**

**"Carnivores."**

Habitually, Xanxus and Hibari had been greeting each others as such. Nothing more. Nothing less. (Doubt that there will be lesser than that.) With that, Hibari left the room. Before he could reach the door, the argument started again.

**"As I was saying, you could have told me about this yourself, old fart."**

Timoteo, the Principal and owner of Namimori High heaved a deep sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. He was trying his best not to hit his forehead out of frustration.

**"If you hadn't listened to Squalo, what made you think that you would listen to me either?"**

The question was met with silence. Of course, Timoteo was one of the people whom Xanxus can't come up with a decent comeback. He just grumbled in reply before slumping down on one of the sofa available in Timoteo's office. His action received a slight chuckle from the old man and a exasperated sigh from the vice president.

Hibari closed the door behind him with a soft click, thankful that he was out of the room. But now, he was curious why the President Carnivore was so caught up with the brunette. That was a rare incident. Xanxus was known for not getting attached to anyone other than the council members.

With the paperworks out of his way, he now started his rounds in Namimori High. He started with the first floor. So far, he hadn't met with anyone bothering the peacefulness of the school. But when he reached a particular room, he specifically stopped and observed the students inside. It seemed like the class was having a test. His eyes wandered around the room until it landed on a specific brunette. At present, he was scratching his head, almost pulling his hair out of frustration. He sure looked like he was having a hard time. Finding that amusing, Hibari decided to stay for a while and observe. He leaned on a wall in parallel to Sawada's room, where he could directly see his prey.

His reticent inspection was cut short when the bell signaling the end of the period rang. He knew that any minute now, students will crowd outside their rooms and into the hallways. And he knew that if he doesn't move right now, someone will see him watching a certain someone in 1-A's class. Avoiding such occurrence, he hastily left his place, and went back to making his rounds. For some reason, he knew that if the bell hadn't rang at that moment, he would have done something out in the ordinary. He could have smiled-_No. I won't do something so... herbivorous._

The frown plastered on his face only deepened, scaring the students coming out of the door in a haste, almost missing the enraged prefect. If they hadn't stopped themselves, they could have hit Hibari and could have triggered the bomb. No one would like that. _This isn't what I should be worrying about._ He thought to himself. Instead of worrying about important things, he got stuck thinking about the brunette. Curiosity got the best of him. But it had to stop. He had better things to think about. Like the thing Byakuran told him.

_"In two weeks, you must get ready for a conference. You would tell them about your leaving the band 'Canary' and announce about working with 'Vongola'. You don't have to worry. Giotto will be speaking on your partner's behalf."_

He was seriously bewildered with that part too. How could he possibly work with someone he won't be seeing at all? He growled inwardly. This _Vongola_ the two CEO had planned could get messy if one thing even failed to be a success. A failure would lead to another. And Hibari Kyoya _loath_ failure.

Hibari took a sharp turn to his right. But as he turn, someone ran into him, halting his movement. A mop of brown invaded his vision. With a raised eyebrow, he looked down and was surprise to see the brunette he had been observing moments ago, though he didn't show it. As quickly as he had hit Hibari, Tsuna took a step backwards and apologized.

**"No running in the hallways, Herbivore."**

**"HIIEEE!"** Tsuna was definitely surprised when the person he bumped into spoke into that deep and familiar voice. He couldn't be mistaken. He ran into Hibari Kyoya! _Of all people Kami-sama, why him?!_

**"Why are you even running?"** Hibari bit the tip of his tongue before another word decided to slip out of his mouth. He was about to ask _You were supposed to be on the other side of the building _but he knew that it would arise questions from the other for knowing his whereabouts.

At the question, the brunette visibly stiffen before taking a quick glance behind him, as if checking someone or something. After seeing no one, he looked back at the prefect with hopeful eyes.

**"Uh, you see, Hibari-san..."** But before he could finish what he was supposed to say, a laugh was heard just a safe distance behind Tsuna. Hearing the voice was enough to give him goosebumps. Unconsciously, he hid behind the prefect for protection.

**"Kufufu. Little bunny, no use in hiding from me."** On cue, a certain pineapple head emerged from the corner where Tsuna came from. He had a smug grin marring his lips. His eye twinkled when it landed on the prefect. Unmistakably, he saw a brown hair poking behind the skylark's shoulders, ensuring him that his prey was indeed hiding over there. **"I see you've found a good hiding spot."**

A whimper came from Tsuna's lips involuntarily. He wasn't scared of him. He was used to being harassed in a-not-so-friendly-way, especially with Reborn. But with this pineapple pervert, he just get the creeps. He can't help but ran away whenever he could sense him near.

**"What the heck are you doing, Pineapple?"**

**"Kufufu. I just wanted to know more about helpless bunny behind you but he got away. And so the chase had begun."** He simply replied, as if what he said was so normal. But knowing the guy, it was as if saying things like those were his doing in a daily basis. **"Just hand him over nice and easy, and we will leave you alone. No harm done."**

**"And what if I said no?"**

Mukuro's smile only got wider. _Oho, so not only did this bunny had the guts to talk back to Xanxus, but he also got the interest of the prefect. Well done, little bunny._

**"Then I think we will do this the hard way."**

In merely seconds, Mukuro had closed the distance between them and attempted to kick Hibari's head. But Hibari had fast reflexes himself. He had easily evaded Mukuro's kick with his tonfa held on his left hand. He decided to attack with the other tonfa on his right hand, aiming for his face. Mukuro ducked and kicked the skylark's feet. As if knowing Mukuro's next move, the skylark jumped into midair, successfully avoiding the attack and moved to do his own attack.

From the sidelines, Tsuna could only watch. They were fighting gracefully and in complete sync. They looked like executing a choreographed dance steps. He thought that if one misses a beat, the whole thing will crumble and one of them will seriously get hurt. But minutes passed and still the fight was going on. The commotion earned a few viewers, who wouldn't bother stopping any of them. Seeing someone near him, he decided to ask him.

**"Excuse me, but why aren't someone reprimanding them?"**

The guy Tsuna asked answered him with his eyes still watching the on-going fight. **"Don't bother. This is pretty normal. A day in Namimori High wouldn't be complete without them having their brawl."**

Tsuna chanced a quick glance at the said duel. The two of them seemed so engrossed with the fight that Tsuna was pretty sure that if he leave the area, he would go unnoticed. And that, he did. Seconds later, he was back to his room with the two not sensing anything at all.

Mukuro was starting to get into the fight when his eyes made a quick check of his prey. But he didn't see a mop of brown from where he was standing moments ago. Getting distracted, he was hit on his side, sending him a few feet away, his back hitting the hard wall. With the forceful impact, he couldn't help but close his eyes to let the pain pass. And as soon as he opened his hetero chromatic eyes, a tonfa was immediately pointed on his face.

**"Will you stop causing distraction in here? Or I will seriously bite you to death." **Hibari threatened the pineapple haired guy but he was answered with a soft chuckle.

**"Oh Kyoya, I would love to stay and chat but it seems like my prey got away. And I have to go after him this instant."** With that being said, he stood straighter and walked away, ready to look for a certain someone.

Hibari, left in a hallway with the witnesses gawking at him, was looking at the retreating figure of the other. He glared heatedly on his head, hoping to burn it in the process. Turning towards the other students, he glared at them. **"Return to your rooms, Herbivore."** The student need not to be told twice. They all scurried their way back into their rooms. Hibari sighed loudly as he calm himself. With a swift swish of his coat hanging on his shoulders, he made his way back to his office. He definitely doesn't need this. He had to think about the conference and the time when he started working with this _Vongola._

_Damn it Kyoya, pull yourself together and focus._

As Mukuro neared 1-A's room, a ringtone sounded on his pocket. He recognized the ringtone for he had set this ringtone specifically for work. It means that he had a new assignment.

Deciding to confront his little bunny next time around, he turned around and answered the call. **"Yeah?"**

_**"I hope you're ready in two weeks time."**_

**"Why?"** Came his short reply.

**_"Because you'll be making your first debut."_**

* * *

><p><em>And there you go! My second<em>

_update for tonight. I updated again for it may take_

_long for me to update again._

_Well, it still depends on my schedule._

_Anyways, what do you think so far?_

_I would like to hear from you guys. XD_

_Yep, Review your thoughts. Take care. Lovelots. :*_


	7. Chapter 5

_Hi guys!_

_I've got time to update so here it is!_

_I won't keep you long._

_Please enjoy!_

_P.S. Thank you for the new story alerts and faves!_

_I appreciate it. :*_

_P.S.S Aother thing, I've re-read m old chapters and find_

_some confusing things._

_The conference was being held in two weeks time from now._

_In another chapter, it was in two days. Sorry about that._

_If I remember correctly, it was Chapter 1 part 2._

_Yeah, I edited that part out now._

_XD Sorry for the confusion, if there was._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Torashii: <strong>Yep, it is pretty rare. Haha. Thanks! I know, I thought Xanxus was pretty soft but then I was like, 'MEH'. XD_

**_akirachan7: _**_Haha. He is a pervert, right? XD But we all love him! Goodluck Tsuna indeed. Hahaha. And goodluck to you as well._

**_Natsu Yuuki:_**_ Thank you. :)_

**_Alexia Hellsing:_**_ Haha. I understand the creepy pervert air. XD Really, thanks for the compliments! :D_

**Plot Summary:** The Arcobaleno Entertainment are known for having the best solo singers, band, actors/actresses and everything an entertainment can ask for. Now, they launched a new song with a new singer which caused an uproar in Japan. Just within the span of overnight, million of questions are bombarded towards them about the said singer. The real question is, who is this shining new star that is known as the Vongola?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! But I hope I did. Haha.

* * *

><p>The brunette sighed for the umpteenth time, leaning his body more on the softness of the car seat he was settled on their way home. He wouldn't say the day ended mundanely. But he wouldn't say it was a blast either. A lot had happened that stirred his peaceful mind. First, he had met with his two childhood best friends and figured out their relationship on the way. He was actually glad that such news started his day. Second, he had seen his cousin who he had last communicated with in Italy. Plus, his cousin was the Student Council President which was shocking. It wasn't what Tsuna had pictured Xanxus would be doing in his high school days. And lastly, he might had encountered two of the most feared persons on Namimori High. One whom was running after his ass and one who he had unconsciously sought for help. <em>So much for starting it normally.' <em>He sighed again and placed his forehead on the glass window of the car as he stare after the blur of the houses they pass.

**"Sigh one more time, Dame-Tsuna or I'll kick you out of my car."** Reborn, who had been quietly driving his car and was chancing quick, short glances at the boy seated on the passenger's seat, felt that if he heard another, he would most probably snapped at the young boy. Not that he was worried why Tsuna was sighing a lot that ride back home. No. He was merely getting distracted with all the ruckus Tsuna was making.

Silence engulfed the whole car for a few minutes but was broken with another audible sigh from the said brunette. Suddenly, the car swerved to the right before it stopped at the side of the road. Tsuna shrieked at the commotion before looking behind them, checking if there was a car who was following them closely.

**"What the hell was that, Reborn? Are you trying to kill us both?!" **He practically shouted at Reborn's face but quickly shut his mouth upon seeing the expression on the man's face.

**"Okay. Spill. Why were you sighing so much as if you where carrying the whole world upon your shoulders?" **Reborn calmly asked but the anger was evident on his voice. Definitely not worried-type-of-voice. Tsuna loudly swallowed the lump forming in his throat at this. All the adrenalin from the car-swerving scene was drained out of his body in an instant. _Yup. Angry Reborn is definitely the scariest of them all!_

He sighed once more but winced when Reborn intensified his glare. **"It was nothing. I just had..." **He left his sentence hanging, looking for the right word to say. **"I just had a _peculiar_ day. 'Tis all."** He finished his statement with a shrug of his shoulders. The black suited man stared at him for a few seconds longer before sighing himself. Without another word uttered between them, he straightened his body and started the engine.

**"Oh!" **Tsuna exclaimed loudly, as if remembering something very important. He quickly looked at Reborn's expressionless face and said, **"Gio-nii's at his office now, right?"**

Reborn looked at him with a simple glance without moving his head before he grunted a _Hn._ **"Why'd you ask, Dame-Tsuna?"**

**"I want to visit him. I may have a thing or two to say to him." **With a nod, the man made a u-turn and drive madly out of Namimori. Whatever Dame-Tsuna had to say, it must be important if he asked to talk with his brother personally. Now, if he wanted to get to Tokyo and back to Namimori before midnight, he had to drive fast. _Not bad. I can finally test this baby's speed._

As for Tsuna, he was preoccupied at the moment to notice the speed they were going. _I'm gonna give Gio-nii a piece of my mind._

In records time, they had reached Tokyo within just an hour. Normally, a car would take fours hours or more. But this was Reborn we were talking about. Normal and Reborn doesn't fit together. His sadist side has finally showed up from within him. Beside him, a pale, shakily body went out as soon as the damn demonic car stopped in front of the huge building with a huge and gold _A_ and _E_ on top, illuminated with LED lights hat shone brightly in contrast with the dark, pitch black night sky. He glared at Reborn who removed himself from the car as well. But with the way his petite body shook, it lose the single evil vibe on it. The tall man in black suit simply brushed off the stare and sent him a knowing smirk. With that, he locked his car then strode towards the building while twirling the keys on his finger.

**"Damn you, sadistic Reborn."** Tsuna growled out, his teeth grinding together. From fear or anger, he wasn't so sure himself. With a defeated sigh, he walked after Reborn, thankful to the god/s up above for letting the survive whatever that was.

He saw Reborn giving his keys to one of the building personnel assigned for parking the cars as he enter the automatic sliding glass doors of the building. The young receptionist greeted him with a soft smile and with a slight nod of his head.

**"Good evening Reborn-san, Tsuna-san. Are you here for Giotto-san? Let me ring him for you."**

**"Ah! No, Lampo-san." **Tsuna stopped the green-haired man before he could speed dial his brother's office. **"****Actually, I want to surprise him!"**

**"Oh, is that so? Then please, proceed to his second office. He is having a meeting there right now."** Lampo glanced down at the clock on his desk. **"And you're lucky. The meeting has just ended."**

Tsuna smiled widely at what the receptionist had said. With a short wave, he bid goodbye to Lampo before walking towards the elevator with Reborn following closely behind. He waited idly for the elevator to come. Giotto's office was located at the top floors of the building, and Tsuna doesn't want to risk the luck of his feet walking up the stairs.

The much awaited elevator finally arrived after some minutes and the door opened with a soft _ding_. What greeted Tsuna inside the elevator were a lot of familiar faces. The smile that was gone after waiting for so long (it was just minutes!) reappeared again.

Five figures walked out of the elevator. A blond ran past those four bodies and charged for Tsuna, ready to tackle him. A large body engulfed the smaller one in a bear hug in a blink of an eye, and started rubbing his cheek on the soft, brown hair of the younger boy.

**"Little brother!"** He tightened his arms around Tsuna's lithe body, squeezing the life out of his body. Tsuna flailed his hands around but the man hugging hi seemed like he won't let go anytime now.

A soft giggle emitted from behind. **"Dino-san, I think you're squeezing him too hard."**

**"More like he's planning on killing the kid from what I see." **A gruff and irritated voice of another woman was heard. Though with the lack of oxygen, Tsuna was starting to see unclear. Moments later, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulders, detaching his body from the firm grip of the other. As he looked up, a very familiar face came at view, smiling down at him.

_A smiling Hibari-san._ Now that he was thinking about it, Hibari-san seems like a guy hat wouldn't smile. At all. Now he started wondering if he ever smiles? And what things or _who_ made him smile?

**"Tsuna-kun, are you alright?"** The worried voice of the man holding him shook him off his distracting thoughts. With a mental slap on his face, he smiled ad nodded at the worried look of the man.

**"Yup, Fong-san. Sorry for spacing out so suddenly."**

He glanced at the last person behind the pale blue haired woman. His striking blue eyes locked with his. The said man smiled and saluted t him. **"Yo. How are you, kora?"**

**"I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Colonello-san." **He glanced at the people around him. These are the people working in Arcobaleno Entertainment. The people his brother trusted in helping him in managing this company. He knew that without their help, his brother wouldn't achieved whatever he had now.

**"Eh! But I missed my little bro! Can't a man hug him upon seeing him?" **The blond who attacked Tsuna with a hug was Dino Cavallone. His family once owned one of the greatest and high-class company in Japan, _Chiavarone_. It almost went bankrupt but his brother, Giotto helped them. Dino's parents were grateful for Giotto. They almost gave up their company to his brother. But he rejected the offer, telling them that AE was more than enough for him. Ever since then, they build a partnership with their companies together. Then Dino started attending meetings in his parents place.

Another giggle was heard from the first woman with a flower tattoo underneath her left eye. She looked at Tsuna and offered him a sweet smile. **"Good evening Tsu-kun." **As stories had said, his grandfather had scholars under him. And one of them was Luce. After graduating, his grandfather had employed her in this company.

The man beside him was the one who looked like Hibari-san. Minus the smile showing on his face right now and the long, braided hair. He was Fong, another product of his grandfather's scholarship program. Like Luce, he had taken his major that had something to do with business, resulting with him being employed here as well.

Reborn was also a scholar. Tsuna had heard that he was a candidate for being Arcobaleno Entertainment's CEO but his grandfather had chosen Giotto. And Reborn respected that decision. Also, Reborn and Luce are in a romatic relationship.

The two other people were also scholars just like them. The woman with pale, blue hair was Lal Mirch, and the other blond with blue eyes was Colonello. Like Reborn and Luce, they are a couple. It's just that they're not pretty showy like Luce and Reborn. Lal Mirch has the tendency to physically abuse her boyfriend. But with what Tsuna was seeing, Colonello looked like he doesn't mind at all.

He had yet to meet three of the other scholars of his grandfather but he wish he would, in the near future. He would bet that they are as awesome as the others.

**"Uh, I hate to cut our meeting short but I have things to say to my brother. So if you'll excuse me."** He smiled apologetically to them. With a last hug from Dino and Luce, and a pat from the others, Tsuna went inside the elevator. Reborn followed shortly after giving Luce a peck on her cheek.

Reborn clicked the second to the last floor button as the door closed. They both waited patiently for the elevator to reached the designated floor. When it finally did, the doors opened again with a soft _ding_, revealing a red-carpeted floor. In front of them was a wooden double door. They walked to it, and Tsuna slightly knocked on it. A muffled _Come in_ was heard and he opened it.

Inside the closed doors was the office of his brother were he held all of his meeting. At the center, a long, reddish-brown, wooden table was placed, with a same colored and fashioned chairs around it. At the right side of the room was a cream sofa with a small coffee table in the middle. Instead of a wall, glass was covering the part parallel to the door, overlooking the view of Tokyo below. Tsuna could see a lot of sparkling lights from outside, as well as the night sky. He had been going here for so long but the view from the glass still astonished him.

Seated on the chair at the other end of the table was his brother. A similar hairstyle as his, but instead of brown, Giotto has blond. He was wearing a white polo and a black tie, which was probably loosened just minutes ago. His blue eyes widened at the sight of his younger brother but he quickly smiled at him. Surely, he wasn't expecting a visit from him. On his right side was a red-haired man with a tattoo on his face. He had a same face like Gokudera but they are not brothers. G, which was the name of the guy and his brother's right-hand-man, was Gokudera's cousin. He greeted Tsuna with a curt nod.

While at the right side of Giotto, a man with a similar face as Yamamoto greeted him a smile. He's name was Asari Ugetsu. He was Yamamoto's cousin. And beside him was a black haired man with a white strip plastered in the middle of his nose.

The three of them was apparently left behind after the meeting. Tsuna knew why though. These three were his brother's best friend since forever. They literally graduated from one high school and college. And they haven't been separated ever since.

**"Tsuna! I wasn't informed with your visit. Was Lampo not on his station again?"**

The brunette shook his head. **"No, he was there. I asked him not to call you."**

**"Oh, I see. So what brings you here?"**

Tsuna stood straighter at this. **"Um, can I talk to you?" **He glanced at the three occupants of the room. **"Privately?"**

Giotto's face grew serious and he nodded at his friends who quietly walked out of the room. Tsuna looked at them as they left the room. Reborn was the last one who went out, leaving them to themselves. With a soft sigh, he glanced back to his brother, who patted the seat beside him.

The young boy walked to it and made himself comfortable. He would have started saying whatever was on his mind if his brother hadn't spoken first.

**"So, how was your first day?"**

**"That is one of the things I wanted to talk about. Why didn't you tell me it was Namimori?"**

Giotto chuckled at this. **"It was meant to be a surprise. I think telling you would ruin the thought, right?"**

**"Grrr. At least you could have warned me."**

**"But I bet you'd enjoyed it?" **He countered, and Tsuna let a sheepish smile slip off his face. It was enough for Giotto to know he was right.

**"But, why hadn't you brought me there in the first place? You know, it could have save us all the trouble."**

**"Well, I don't know. Maybe I just love giving Reborn a lot of work?"**

Tsuna sighed at his brother's answer and shook his head slightly. **"If he had heard you, he would probably strangle you to death."**

**"I know. You'll keep it a secret, right?"**

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at that. His brother could be childish at times. But he wouldn't complain. He cherished moments like this. With his Mom left in Italy, his Dad _gone_, and now, his brother was busy, he loved spending time with his family as such. He'd give up a lot of things just to spend time with them like the old times.

**"Oh yeah, before I forgot. Did you know Xanxus was there?"**

**"He is?" **Giotto asked, shocked at the news. He knew Xanxus studied there. But he doesn't know he was _still _there.

**"Yep. Apparently, he had chosen work over school the last years. And know, he had to continue. I think it was gramps' orders."**

**"Speaking of gramps, have you met him yet?"**

His younger brother tilted his head sideways with a questioning gaze. **"Should I?"**

Giotto stared at his brother. **"You didn't know? I thought..." **He cut his sentence off himself. They both knew who's the culprit of the missing information. _REBORN._

The brothers heaved a defeated sigh. _Reborn and his sadistic ways._ Tsuna closed his eyes. He held his head with his two hands and placed his elbows on top of the table. _How disrespectful,_ he mused. He could have greeted his grandfather immediately if he had knew he was there. Now that he remembered, his grandfather gave Giotto the company but refused to stay at home, doing nothing. Thus, he bought something that could keep him busy. But he didn't know it was a school. Much less Namimori High!

He grunted. He would kick Reborn's butt later. (A boy can wish!) He looked at his brother again, ready to say the last thing on his mind.

**"Ne, Gio-nii. Can I stop the Dame act now?"**

Giotto knew that this was coming. He knew that his brother was a bright kid. But ever since planning _Vongola_, he had told him to do the Dame act. They all knew that they're brothers. But if he's going to release a new artist, Tsuna would most likely to be one of the guesses. And he wouldn't risk Tsuna getting exposed that easily. He had a plan on his mind, and he would do anything for it to be successful. So releasing the act will be a big no-no.

With a slight shake of his head, he answered his brother. **"Nope. Sorry bro. It will be for the better. You'll understand what I'm doing someday."**

Tsuna smacked his forehead on the table. _There goes my last hope._ He mentally cursed his luck. Yep, it was no use asking his brother. He had been asking since middle school, and the answer was always no. So, what made him think he would change his answer? With yet another defeated sigh, he muttered to himself. **"Damn you, Gio-nii."**

And it was answered with a soft pat on hi shoulder and a chuckle from his beloved brother.

* * *

><p><em>*gasps* Giotto and Tsuna moments! D'awww. XD<em>

_So, yep, no Hibari slash Tsuna slash Mukuro moments._

_But there's a slight hint._

_Tsuna's starting to think about a certain prefect?! *another gasp*_

_Is this the start of something new?_

_I jut sounded like I'm singing a song from HSM._

_Oh, I'm feeling old. XD_

_Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed that._

_Don't forget to Review your thoughts!_

_Lovelots, mieko-chan! :*_


End file.
